The rapid test device can detect the substances contained in the sample quickly and effectively and provide those skilled in the art a basis for qualitative judgment.
There're already many rapid test devices, wherein the most commonly used is test device detecting liquid sample, which prevents those skilled in the art from touching the sample and makes operation simple, and ensures the accuracy of test result.
Such as an announcement of the Chinese patent No. CN1834622A discloses a test device and testing method for detecting analyte in the liquid sample. The test device comprises an opening which leads the liquid sample into a first chamber, and a second chamber communicating with the first chamber through a through-hole. The detecting element is placed in the second chamber. The test device also comprises a third chamber which communicates with the second chamber through a channel. The third chamber includes movable element having first position and second position. The movable element divides the third chamber into section 1 and section 2. The section 1 is provided with an air outlet. The movable element is sealed with wall region of the third chamber to avoid the airiness in the section 1 and the section 2.
The test device comprises three chambers, wherein the third chamber provides power for whole testing. The third chamber increases after piston movement, and leads air into the second chamber, hereafter the air pressure in the second chamber and in the third chamber overall decreases, so that the air pressure difference is formed between the first chamber and the second chamber. The former balance of liquid sample causing by tension is broken, hereafter the liquid sample flows from the first chamber into the second chamber. The liquid sample flows by the test paper provided in the second chamber, and the sample is partially absorbed by the test paper and test result appears on the test paper. However, the movable element of the test device of the art is piston and the silicone seal ring is used, which makes the leak-proof effect weaker. The extracted volume of liquid sample each time is controlled by lifting piston. The extracted volume of liquid sample each time is different, thereby affecting the accuracy of test results.